Cizzorz
Jack (Born: ), better known online as Cizzorz, is an American YouTuber and Twitch streamer who currently resides in Minnesota. Cizzorz is well known for playing with new players who have never gotten a "Victory Royale". Cizzorz is also notable for creating deathruns. History Cizzorz started out as a Black Ops YouTuber in 2011, he currently only has 2 public videos about them. Cizzorz then has done Modern Warfare 3 montages, and has also successfully attempted top records in Black Ops 3. He got top 15 for being the fastest slidewinder freerun in Black Ops 3, Top 50 in Infected, and made a record of the fastest run in BlackOut Freerun. He has also done multiple challenges in Black Ops 3. His channel went up to 400,000 subscribers before making Fortnite content which puts him in a position he is at now. On March 13, 2018, Cizzorz joined FaZe Clan because of his well-known Fortnite gameplays. Death Run Challenges Death Run 1.0 Ever since the release of Fortnite's creative mode, Cizzorz created a near-impossible obstacle course for everyone to play. Almost every big Fortnite streamer has attempted the obstacle course with barely anyone winning the game. According to the community, almost all of the levels are hard and long-term to beat. There are 10 levels. Cizzorz has been credited and gained a lot of exposure for making the obstacle course and being the most played island in Fortnite Creative. 'Winner' The Winner of the Death Run was Suezhoo, with the time of 3 minutes and 17 seconds. Cizzorz commented on the video where the Death Run course record was held, and gave Suezhoo $1,500. Death Run 2.0 Since the results of the first map came to an end, Cizzorz created another death run, but will feature extra levels up to 13 approxmately. It was released on January 9, 2018. 'Levels Ruined' Sometime around January 5, a user had edit privelages and completely destroyed levels 11 - 13. This made the Death Run public release was forced to be delayed. Cizzorz has mentioned that he is the only one to have edit permissions, but randoms who entered Cizzorz course early had permissions and was able to abuse the Death Run. Hours after the levels were ruined, Cizzorz checked replay mode and the user who was found to destroy the levels was iComethazine. 'Winners' *The winner of the course was hotball1, with the time of 6 minutes and 12 seconds and recieved $3,500. *The second place winner was eskay with the time of 6 minutes and 18 seconds and recieved $1,000. *The third place winner was PoopyFartyPee with the time of 6 minutes and 36 seconds. *The fourth place winner was Crump with the time of 7 minutes and 2 seconds. *The fifth winner was Suezhoo, the deathrun 1.0 winner, with the time of 7 minutes and 29 seconds. Death Run 3.0 Cizzorz has given a preview to his Death Run 3.0 on February 11, 2019. The course was in early release to Content Creators and Streamers on February 15, 2019. There are 16 levels in it, and the first few levels is simple for the amateurs, but is tough as you progress. The top 10 content creators get paid. Place 1 gets $8,000. Place 2 gets $4,000. Place 3 gets $2,500. And place 4 through 10 gets $1,500. 'Winners' The winners were announced on February 20, 2019. *The winner of the course was Bizzle; recieving $8,000. *The second place winner of the course was Liquid Chap; recieving $4,000. *The third place of the course was Vivid; recieving $2,500. *The fourth place winner of the course was lil mikeqt; recieving $1,500. *The fifth place winner of the course was Saint; recieving $1,500. *The sixth place winner of the course was Svennoss; recieving $1,500. *The seventh place winner of the course was Tinny; recieving $1,500. *The eigth place winner of the course was Mrfreshasian; recieving $1,500. *The ninth place winner of the course was Typical Gamer; recieving $1,500. *The tenth place winner of the course was TSM Commandment; recieving $1,500. 'Public Release' Since the winners for early release was announced, the death run was officially released to the public. The competition is still underway and the grand total price given away is $25,000. 'Winner' For the public release, there was only 1 winner, and it was Hotball1 with the time of 5 minutes and 24 seconds; winning $10,000. Controversy Death Run Challenge Map 2 Code Leaked On January 6, 2019, a user named DectOfficial leaked the code of Cizzorz' unreleased Death Run. Cizzorz went on to Dect's stream and was asking Dect to take down the code. Dect did do so but then went against Cizzorz for his behavior towards Dect. Cizzorz did cuss at Dect (not in a way to harass or bully) because of the fury Cizzorz was in. Dect went onto a rant and claims Cizzorz is being disrespectful and encouraged his fans to send hate towards Dect, which is not the case. Dect claims that he thought the code was public, which was why he shared the code and livestreamed himself playing the unreleased Death Run. Cizzorz did apologize for his behavior and Dect also apologized for leaking the code and for his behavior as well. Cizzorz did also mention about the hate people are giving towards other streamers, and hoping that he will never see those people again. Collaborations Cizzorz has collaborated with other YouTubers and Twitch Streamers, consisting of: *Avxry *RiceGum *FaZe Rain *FaZe Blaze *FaZe Banks *FaZe Teeqo *dakotaz *Tfue *HighDistortion *Rolly Ranchers *Pokimane *Myth *Valkyrae Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 1, 2018. *2 million subscribers: June 6, 2018. *3 million subscribers: November 28, 2018. *4 million subscribers: March 3, 2019. Video View Milestones *100 million views: February 18, 2018. *200 million views: May 19, 2018. *300 million views: September 10, 2018. *400 million views: January 21, 2019. Gallery CizzorzGallery1.png CizzorzGallery2.png CizzorzGallery3.png CizzorzGallery4.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Banks CizzorzGallery5.png|Cizzorz with Dillon Francis, NICKMERCS, FaZe Temperrr and Nadeshot. CizzorzGallery6.png CizzorzGallery7.png|Cizzorz with Tfue, Cloakzy and Kieran. CizzorzGallery8.png CizzorzGallery9.png CizzorzGallery10.png|Cizzorz with Marshmello. CizzorzGallery11.png CizzorzGallery12.png|Baby Cizzorz. CizzorzGallery13.png CizzorzGallery14.png|Cizzorz at the Fortnite Pro-AM. CizzorzGallery15.png CizzorzGallery16.png CizzorzGallery17.png|Cizzorz competing at the Fortnite Pro-AM. CizzorzGallery18.png CizzorzGallery19.png|Cizzorz with Lil Yachty. CizzorzGallery20.png CizzorzGallery21.png CizzorzGallery22.png CizzorzGallery23.png|Cizzorz with Tfue. CizzorzGallery24.png|Cizzorz with Blazifyy. CizzorzGallery25.png CizzorzGallery26.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Cheo. CizzorzGallery27.png CizzorzGallery28.png|: with RiceGum. CizzorzGallery29.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Temperrr. CizzorzGallery30.png CizzorzGallery31.jpg CizzorzGallery32.png CizzorzGallery33.png CizzorzGallery34.jpg CizzorzGallery35.png CizzorzGallery36.png CizzorzGallery37.png|Cizzorz joins FaZe. CizzorzGallery38.png CizzorzGallery39.png CizzorzGallery40.png CizzorzGallery41.png CizzorzGallery42.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Kieran and FaZe Agony. This page was created on May 16, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers